


A Cingular Obsession

by GuiltyRed



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyRed/pseuds/GuiltyRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things take an interesting turn when Loz decides to push the boundaries a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cingular Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Title: A Cingular Obsession  
> Rating: NC17  
> Warnings: masturbation  
> Word count: 921  
> Summary: Things take an interesting turn when Loz decides to push the boundaries a little.  
> Prompt: Phone Sex

  


Loz pulls his motorcycle to a skidding stop. He takes out his phone, glares at it a moment, then flips it open. “Yeah?”

Kadaj’s voice sounds thin through the device. “Where are you?”

“Halfway back.” He sets the kickstand and gives a weary stretch. “Any news?”

Loz regrets asking this immediately.

His brother’s tone is flat as he replies, “No.”

For several seconds neither says a word.

Then Loz grins and says, “So, what are you doing right now?”

“What do you mean, what am I doing? You’re the one patrolling the wasteland.”

“Yeah, but I’m parked and talking to you at the moment,” Loz tells him, hoping to make him laugh at this statement of the obvious.

“Really?” It’s hard to tell if Kadaj is angry or amused as he purrs, “And I thought you were playing with yourself again.”

Loz isn’t sure how to take this. Of the three of them, Kadaj was always the one to lose patience with sex-play, occasionally insulting Loz to make him stop. But today he doesn’t _sound_ cruel… Loz licks his lip and gnaws on it a second, then decides he may as well see how far Kadaj is willing to go with this. “I can, if you want me to.”

Kadaj pauses, and Loz squeezes his eyes shut as he mouths the words, _please don’t be mad, please don’t be mad…_

Then: “Okay. But don’t drop the phone.”

Loz swallows. He hadn’t expected Kadaj to go along with it, but he’s not exactly upset. Out here in the wilderness with nothing but dust and wind as his witnesses, Loz begins to like the idea more and more. He holds the phone with his teeth and strips off his left glove, then quickly unfastens his pants and reclaims the phone with his right hand. He has to lick his lips again, as they seem intent on going dry along with his throat; he blames the wind. “Kadaj, I’m touching it right now,” Loz murmurs, letting his fingers glide over his stiffening length.

A soft hitch of breath carries over the phone.

Loz imagines Kadaj’s eyes going wide, then drifting almost closed, his long lashes hiding wicked green. He moans softly, hand curling around his shaft and tugging.

“Slow down,” Kadaj commands in a breathy whisper.

Loz gasps, his cock throbbing in his fist. He wants to go faster, but he obeys, shifting his grip to one a little less intense. “Okay,” he mumbles, “I’ve slowed down. It feels really good, Kadaj. Really good…”

“How are you touching it? Tell me.”

“I, uh…” Loz struggles to clear his thoughts enough to answer. “I’m just barely touching it, holding it with my fingers and rubbing up and down.” He watches his hand as he speaks; his cock jumps impatiently, the skin flushing dark. “I want to do more.”

“Not yet, brother. Keep it slow.”

Loz can’t tell if Kadaj is doing anything on his end of the conversation, but if he is, his voice is awfully calm. With a disappointed groan Loz eases his grip again.

“Loz? I want you to stop now.” Before Loz can complain, Kadaj lowers his voice even further and whispers, “Lick your fingers.”

He does as he’s told, tasting dust and materia and leather. “Okay, now what?”

Loz can hear Kadaj swallow hard and lick his own lips before his brother replies, “Touch the tip. But don’t come!”

A shiver races through him as Loz lowers his hand. He’s not certain he can obey the second part, but he’s determined to try. His slick fingers glide over too-sensitive flesh and he tenses, clenching his jaw in concentration. Pre-cum dribbles out and he trails his fingers through it, making things even more slippery. His breathing goes ragged, his chest heaving. “I’m – oh, damn that’s – Kadaj, I’m gonna –”

“Don’t you dare!” Kadaj snaps. “I’ll tell you when, Loz. You’ll just have to trust me.”

It’s only then that Loz hears the soft and rhythmic sounds through the phone’s little speaker. He smiles widely and bites his lip, teasing himself mercilessly now that he has a good reason to play this game. He stops trying to hold in the sounds that grate up from his throat, the startled grunts and soft growls as the sensations bring him right to the brink again. Loz’s voice is dark and rough as he says, “I wanna come for you, Kadaj. Right now.”

Soft mewling sounds paint a vivid picture in his mind: Kadaj, glove still on, stroking himself as his skin breaks out in thick materia-sweat, hair clinging to his forehead and eyes scrunched tight shut, teeth bearing down on his lower lip hard enough to cut…

Loz squeezes and strokes himself hard and fast, drawing his climax up and out with knee-melting force. He keeps stroking as tremors run through him, stealing his breath.

Voice soft, Kadaj murmurs, “You didn’t wait for me to tell you.”

Loz smiles fondly at the image of Kadaj in his mind’s eye, confident that it’s not too far off from truth. “But you _did_ tell me, brother. I heard you.”

Kadaj chuckles softly. “So maybe I did. Now put that thing away and get back here.”

Loz shuts the phone, tucks himself away and makes ready to ride. A mischievous grin spreads across his face as he wonders where Yazuu was during that phone call, and whether their middle brother might be able to tell him if Kadaj really did bite down on his lip when he came.

  



End file.
